Confession
by KissinAng3ls
Summary: Awesome Prussia is having a non to awesome time trying to convince himself to confess his love to Hungary. What will happen? Sorry for the terrible story, I am just lazy.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Hetalia!

Writing this because it just *poof* into my head.

Mind you its really late over here so this is totally not the master piece of the day for me x.x sorry.

Pairing is awesome Prussia and Beautiful Hungary.

* * *

Prussia had always loved her, even if he would never admit it. He would laugh at her, make fun of her, and even try to start fights with her.. but the more he did so he would fall more in love with her. Hungary.. no Elizaveta was the one for him. But he would never get her. No. Never.

She loved a more unworthy man, the all popular prick of a guy Austria. The very mention of him just got the Prussian mad. But he wouldn't do anything about it. No.

Prussia was just some nation who Elizaveta would never look twice at as a lover, but at least she looked at him as a friend. And he would try to keep it like that, just as friends.. right?

Prussia sat down on the bench outside her window, he was holding a rock in one hand and a single simple yellow rose. He didn't know what he was doing outside her window. It was stupid of him to think of doing this.. but he couldn't help it.. he wanted to tell her how he really felt about her. He wanted to never fight her again, but hold her in his arms.. keep her protected.. like that one time..

Prussia remembered it clearly..

"Prussia! Its cold!" Hungary said, "he" sat down by the fire and shivered, Prussia laughed at "him"

"Keseseseseses! You need me to cuddle with you?" he smirked

Hungary glared but sneezed and nodded weakly, "Y-yeah!"

"Keses- Wai- wha?!" Prussia looked at him shocked but shook his head with a light blush appearing on his cheek as he sat down and wrapped part of his cloak around the other, "Uh.. here"

Hungary nodded and gladly accepted the much wanted warmth and cuddled up to him, "Thank you" he mumbled something else but the awesome Prussian couldn't hear.

Prussia shrugged slightly and stared into the fire holding a sword close by incase the enemy attacked while they cuddled, he wanted to protect Hungary, he needed to.

...

Maybe that was when he realized his love for her, even though back then he thought she was a he, he sighed again and thought back to earlier that day...

"Damn you Austria!" The Prussian cursed at the Austrian, and gripped onto his shirt, shoving him into the wall, "How dare you freaking cheat on her!"

The Austrian blinked at the harsh words and tried to escape the Prussian but failed to. Prussia was about to punch the life out of Austria when Hungary happen to be walking by, she gasped and ran over, pulling Prussia off her lover.

"What the hell?! Get off him!" She kneeled down and helped Austria up

"Don't you help him!" Prussia yelled at her, earning a look from Hungary as she raised an eyebrow at him

"I can do whatever I want! What the hell is wrong with you today?! To think I was thinking of going to that party with you tomorrow.. Come on.. lets go Austria" she said to Austria and helped him walk away.

...

Prussia got up and paced around, he hated how he didn't warn her earlier that day, he hated how he spoke to her.. but now it was time to tell her he loved her.. but maybe he would just walk away like all those other times. Just walk away and forget the thought of telling her.. He would regret it later, but maybe that was better then getting rejected..

That wouldn't be awesome..

but if she said yes..

that would be awesome..

He sighed and held the rock tightly,

"here goes nothing..."

* * *

Tada! The end!

What did you think?

Did you like it?

Hate it?

Tell me with your reviews or favs!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehehe :D I was listening to Marry You by Bruno Mars and go this idea, its a continuation of the first mini story. In my opinion it isn't as good as the first, but its got a cute theme to it. Hope you like it!

**I don't own Hetalia! only this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prussia paced back in forth in front of Hungary's place, it had been a year since he first told her how he felt about her.. and to his surprise, she felt the same. They started dating a week later and although they had their ups and downs, it only made them love each other more. Hungary had left Austria's place after a month and lived with her friends. Prussia started to notice how much happier she was and how perfect they where together, and there wasn't a single moment she left his mind. But today, on their anniversary, Prussia was going to ask her the most important question of all time.

He was going to ask if she would marry him...

He took a deep breath as he adjusted his suit while quickening his pacing speed when he stopped all of a sudden...

Today was much like that day, back when he was so nervous to confess his love to her..

Prussia smiled to himself, "Whats the awesome Prussia worrying about?" he said to himself, "She loves me.. and I love her! I am sure she will say yes!" He grinned to himself then nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door open behind him and he turned to see the beautiful love of his life.

Hungary looked at him with a warm and loving smile as she stepped out the door and closed it behind her, "What will I say yes to?" She gave him her famous suspicious look and crossed her arms as she stopped in front of him,

Prussia couldn't help but to look at her with pure love and a stupid expression on his face as soon as he saw how beautiful she looked tonight.

"U-uh, um.. going up to the hill so we can get a great view of the city?" Prussia smiled nervously, "Gilbird said the view is beautiful up there at this time"

Hungary smiled cheerfully, "That's a great idea!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, blushing slightly as he returned the kiss and picked her up

"Awesome!" Prussia said and carried her to his car and sat her gently on the seat.

Throughout the drive they talked about their day and how annoying some people where, they joked about some of the other countries and their relationship troubles, or Hungary would talk about her trouble with the boss and Prussia would just laughed and kiss her on the forehead telling her that she'll get her revenge on him someday.

It was near midnight and they parked up on the hill, they had been sitting on the grass just out in front of the car and watching the city lights or looking at the stars, they still talked about stuff but soon they just stopped talking and cuddled next to each other.

It was only a few minutes of silent unspoken words that Prussia couldn't take it anymore and just had to ask her, he could feel his heart racing as he took her left hand gently and held it up to his lips, kissing it gently and with his other hand reached back behind him as Gilbird then set the rung on his hand and stayed hidden behind Prussia.

"Hungary?" Prussia asked softly

"Hm?" Hungary looked at him with a light blush on her cheeks

"I-I really really love you" Prussia stuttered a little and blushed, "And.. and I want to ask you if you would do the honor of being my awesome wife"

Hungary looked at him shocked then blushed a bright red and smiled happily, "Of course! Good god I thought I would have to ask!" She hugged him tightly and kissed him, he grinned as he kissed back and slipped the ring onto her finger.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment and smiled as they knew they where going to live happily together.

* * *

The end!

And Gilbird was sadly forever alone xD

But oh well! This is officially done. So buh bye!


End file.
